Yohane Asakura
Yohane Asakura (麻倉葉羽, Asakura Yohane) is a descendant of Hao Asakura, and the Shaman of Daikyoh Oboro. Appearance Yohane Asakura is a descendent of Hao years before our previous story setting. He apparently likes to wear an armband on his right arm and, for reasons unknown, he likes to where one of Hao's earings as an eyepatch. He carries a grey umbrella with him. Personality Though he is from a branch family, he, like fellow branch member Luka Asakura, believes they have pure blood and that they are stronger than the heir to the main family. He believes that his purpose in life is to defeat the main house and he wishes to become the new successor to the Asakura Family by killing its main heir, thus he targets Hana Asakura. History He and Luka were raised by their father, alone in the mountains of Kyoto without any friends or contact with the outside world. Yohane in particular was forced to endure rigorous training and much else unexpected of a kid. Story After finding the defeated Ryuji Ichihara, Yohane and Luka stand before Amidamaru's grave and break it in two. He waits at the cemetery all night and the next day upon Hana Asakura's discovery of the broken grave Yohane appears before him and challenges him to a fight. Yohane proceeds to reveal his guardian ghost Daikyoh Oboro and puts on his battle cloth much to the amusement of Hana who breaks out into a fit of laughter. Hana however regains his composure easily and is quick to attack Yohane, though Yohane is just at fast at using Hyoi Gattai with Daikyoh and easily blocks Hana's attack. After gaining the upper hand against Hana and delivering a hard blow, Yohane reveals his Over Soul and his reasons to kill the heirs to the Asakura Family. Hearing this, Hana takes out Futunomitama no Turugi in preparation for using his own Over Soul and easily blocks Yohane's attack with his own Over Soul. Hana's Over Soul suddenly begin to change its appearance and Hana warns a shocked Yohane that he will not hold back. After only breaking Yohane's arm, Hana leaves, leaving Yohane to wonder how he lost. He apologize to his older sister Luka Asakura when she arrives and reveals that his heart is hurt even more than his arm. Luka cradles him and tells him he is a good boy before swearing revenge against Hana for hurting Yohane. Despite his broken arm, he joins Luka's attack on Hana the next night and attacks him from behind. He manage to pierce his stomach, but Hana can still stand, forcing the siblings to merge their Over Souls and perform one last attack. But Hana is instead saved in the last minute the sudden appearance of Alumi Niumbirch who in turn also destroys the siblings merged Over Soul. As the Hana-Gumi Waitresses confront them as well, Luka recreates her Over Soul to help them escape. After their father is attacked by Tamao Tamamura, he calls Yohane and has him enroll in the same school as Hana. As he is introduced, he tries to intimidate Hana as instructed by his sister but fails. On the roof of the school, he explains to Hana his reasons for attending school and declines a rematch due his broken arm and because he believes that Hana have already beaten him. Abilities As acknowledged by both his father and himself, his body is very weak and fragile, but he easily compensate for this by having an incredibly high amount of Furyoku, possibly even more than Hana, as stated by his sister.Shaman King: Flowers manga; Chapter 3 He is also a skilled shaman, being able to use Hyou Gattai almost instantly and despite his weak body, he is still capable of using the skills of his samurai spirit to their fullest potential. Spirit :See More: Daikyoh Oboro His spirit is that of Daikyoh Oboro, a spirit that Amidamaru calls a Rōnin, a samurai without a master. Using his umbrella as a medium he is able to create an Over Soul that Amidamaru claims is on pair with Yoh's O.S. Spirit of Sword. Trivia *When the character was first revealed, the eyepatch covered his left eye instead of his right.JumpX Mankin Site References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Shaman Category:Asakura Family Category:Team Hao Category:Characters